


Last Dance

by Brandella



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), avengers endgame - Fandom
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Endgame Fix-It, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brandella/pseuds/Brandella
Summary: Steve goes back in time, but that ring doesn't mean what everyone thinks it does.





	Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to come up with a cannon-compliant explanation for THAT ending that I could deal with. Here are the results.
> 
> ****Endgame spoilers, folks!****

He’d gotten his dance with Peggy. 

It was important to him, keeping that promise. It had haunted him those first few weeks out of the ice, imagining her waiting for him even though she must know he was a lost cause.

Then he’d gotten the stones back where they belonged and it took so much longer than he’d expected. Especially the reality stone. No one had considered how to get it back into Dr. Foster and it took an impromptu trip to visit an earlier version of Tony to figure it out.

He was done now and could go home. Should go home, back to 2023—if he could really call that home. It was certainly the best the universe had to offer.

Or so Steve told himself. He continued to tell himself that up to the moment he went to put in the proper time coordinates into his suit.

A set of haunted, blue eyes flashed in his mind. His hand paused. Without thinking, he quickly typed in another time and destination—January 1945, the Swiss Alps. Before he had a chance to second-guess himself he pressed Activate and used the very last of the Pym Particles he had left to send him to the past instead of the present.

The world grew around him as he became smaller and smaller, then he was flying through the twisting, curving tunnels of the Quantum Realm time streams. Before he knew it, the tunnel spat him out into the middle of a blizzard. 

Steve’s lips twisted into a wry grin. He could already hear Bucky yelling at him for diving headlong into a frozen tundra without proper equipment, or even a plan. Fortunately for him, the serum kept him at a toasty 99.9 even on the coldest of days. He should be able to hold out until he could find what he was looking for.

At first, he had no idea where he had landed. The swirling snow obscured his vision and he wasn’t ashamed to admit he panicked a bit until a break in the storm allowed him to make out a familiar mountain peak. His eye’s scanned the ridge until he could make out a faint ribbon of train tracks halfway down.

A few quick calculations later and he was on his way down the side of a mountain, slipping and sliding most of the way.

After what felt like an eternity, he reached the ravine he was looking for. Shivering, because even the serum couldn’t combat sub-zero temperatures, Steve combed the length and breadth of the place he was certain Bucky would have landed. 

Just when he was about to call it quits for the day to find shelter, he stumbled across something that made his blood run cold. Well, colder.

Underneath a snow-covered tree with several newly broken limbs, was an area of churned up, bloody snow. Unfortunately, there was no Bucky. Instead, there were tracks leading back up the other side of the mountain.

Steve kicked the tree in frustration and winced when the massive conifer snapped in two and fell to the forest floor.

He took a deep breath. Then another. Once he was certain he was no threat to the rest of the tree population, he set off in the direction of the tracks.

He hadn't come all this way for nothing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my fic! I live for comments and kudos! Also, please feel free to join me at my Facebook group - Stucky Endgame Support Group.


End file.
